Lost For Words
by JanieTattoos
Summary: After finding Roman and bringing him back to the FBI, Jane goes into the interrogation room to talk to him.


"Now that he's here, I'm not sure if I can talk to him," Jane admitted.

They were staring at the computer screen that displayed a frustrated and exhausted Roman. He was in handcuffs in the interrogation room. He looked even more battered and bruised since the last time Jane saw him.

As Kurt watched the screen over her shoulder, he took her hand and squeezed it gently. "I'll admit, it's not gonna be an easy talk, Jane, but it's one that you two need to have. You owe it to each other to be honest".

Jane nodded, swallowing the lump in her throat. She turned around and hugged him, looping her arms around his neck. He pulled her tight to him, and smoothed down the back of her hair.

"You can do this," he whispered.

Jane pulled back slightly and gave him a weak smile. "I'll see you in a bit", she said quietly, her voice trembling.

She shoved her hands into her pockets as the interrogation room doors opened. She didn't want Roman to notice how terrified she was.

He showed no indifference when she entered. His facial expression remained the same - frustrated, exhausted… and angry.

"I don't want to talk to you, I want anyone but you," he muttered, looking down at his handcuffs. His shirt was stained with blood from the head wound he'd received during his attempted escape.

"Well, tough," Jane sighed, sitting down in the chair opposite him, "because no one else is coming."

Roman scoffed. "I didn't know the FBI allowed their consultants to interrogate".

"I'm not here to interrogate you. And I'm not a consultant anymore," Jane said proudly, "I'm a fully-fledged FBI agent now".

"Congratulations," Roman said sarcastically, "I'm so glad that you're the one who has their life together".

Jane winced at his comments. She was going to need thick skin to get through this.

"Look, Roman," she sighed, "I don't want to talk either, but we need to if there's going to be any chance of us moving past this".

"Us?" Roman yelled, making Jane jump slightly. "Oh no, there's no _us_ anymore. You ruined that when you lied to me".

"I didn't want to lie to you, you have to believe that,'" Jane insisted, fighting back tears. "I wanted to tell you the truth as soon as I brought you in, but Kurt and Nas told me not to".

"Of course," Roman sighed, "blame the damage on someone else. Because it's never _your_ fault, is it, Jane?"

"Don't be like this," Jane whispered. She couldn't take this for much longer.

"Be like what?" Roman yelled, fury in his eyes. "Angry? Upset? Betrayed? Do you have _any_ idea what I've had to do to survive for these past two years? How lonely I've felt? How terrified I've been?"

"No," Jane said, tears rolling down her cheeks, "but I'm sorry, Roman, you have to believe me when I say that. I never wanted any of this".

"Why should I believe you?" he said, raising his eyebrows.

"Because I'm your sister," Jane sniffed. "I know that that doesn't seem like a good enough reason for you right now, but for me, it's everything. I _love_ you, Roman, and despite what you think, everything I've done, I've done because I want to protect you. I know you better than anyone-"

"Stop it, Jane," he muttered, lines drawn on his forehead. "Just… stop it. If you really know me better than anyone, then you'd know that lying to me was the worst thing that you possibly could've done."

Jane brushed her tears away with the back of her hands. She tried to reach for his hands, but he immediately drew them away from her.

"You've hurt me, you've destroyed my entire life," he whispered, "and I don't think you can repair that".

"But I'll try", Jane said quietly. "I'm not giving up on you, even if you already have. I'm gonna fight for you, just to prove how much I care about you. I'm going to fix this".

"See, that's where you're wrong, Jane", Roman murmured, finally looking at her in the eyes. He looked almost insane from exhaustion. "Our relationship is broken beyond repair. You smashed it into pieces. It can't be fixed".

He looked back down at his handcuffs as a silent tear rolled down his cheek. Jane just sat stunned, unsure of what to say. Her mind was going a million miles an hour, yet she couldn't form a solid thought.

Roman cleared his throat. "I'd like you to leave now".

Jane nodded, but she was certain that he didn't see the gesture. She quietly got up from her seat and left the interrogation room. Roman didn't watch her leave.

Kurt met her as soon as she got out.

"Well?" he asked, worry deep in his voice.

Instead of replying, she just broke down. He immediately pulled her into his arms, burying his face in her hair. Her tears soaked his shirt as her lungs struggled to keep up with her pain.

"He hates me," she choked out, her voice muffled from his embrace. "He _hates_ me, Kurt".

He didn't know how to respond. In that moment, nothing he could've said would've made the situation any better. So, instead, he just held her tighter, hoping beyond hope that they could get through this.


End file.
